This invention relates generally to the field of sporting goods, and more particularly to an apparatus for convenient conveyance of fishing rods on a vehicle.
Fishing rods, because of their long and fragile construction, have always been difficult for fishermen to conveniently transport without damage, particularly rods for ocean surf fishing, which are typically 11 feet or longer. As a result, devices were first developed for carrying these long rods horizontally on top of the vehicle in clamps. Later, devices were developed to be attached to the front or rear bumper for transporting fishing rods in a vertical position. The vertical position has come to be preferred because it allows quick access. The rods stand up vertically on the vehicle bumper at waist level, versus being clamped horizontally on top of the vehicle above one's head. In addition, the vertical position does not require supplemental clamping devices since the rods will stay in place due to gravity.
These prior vertical transport devices use systems of horizontal and vertical pipe welded together and mounted to the bumper of a vehicle. These prior pipe system devices have generally been constructed of aluminum, however PVC plastic pipe has also been used. The older horizontal clamping devices have declined significantly in use.
While the pipe system devices provide convenient access to one's fishing rods on a vehicle, they introduce many problems for the vehicle owner, especially owners of today's beautiful, expensive and luxurious sport utility vehicles (SUV's) which are used extensively for surf fishing. First, the pipe system devices are quite unattractive and overwhelming additions to an otherwise beautiful vehicle. Second, the pipe system devices are extremely heavy (50 pounds or more), unwieldy and extend the overall vehicle length by as much as one foot regardless of whether being used to carry rods or not. Third, the pipe system devices are very expensive due to the large amount of material employed and the cutting, fitting and welding operations required. Fourth, the pipe system devices, due to their massive weight and size, often necessitate extensive vehicle modification for mounting, resulting in physical damage to the vehicle. Fifth, the pipe system devices often hide the vehicle's license tag and otherwise interfere with access to the section of the vehicle behind it. Finally, the pipe system devices are not designed for carrying portable rod holders (known as "sand spikes") in conjunction with fishing rods.